El Muto
by Ira Brun
Summary: Todos tienen algo que ocultar y tal vez ese chico de cabello rubio, era el que más cosas ocultaba. UA Ooc en personajes
1. Chapter 1

Declaimed: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

UA y OoC en personajes

El frio duele, mis manos están casi congeladas, pero este aire de libertad, en el bosque, hace que olvide todo por completo.

El solo hecho de estar aquí perdida en la espesura de este enorme lugar, de MI hogar me hace dar gracias, aunque el hecho es que estoy triste, no tengo nadie con quién compartir mi felicidad, mis sueños… mi vida, se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible eso? bueno empezaremos por el inicio.

Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12… Sola, tengo 18 años y mido 1.64, mi pelo es más o menos largo y normalmente uso una trenza, es de color cobrizo. Mi madre y mi hermana viven en el distrito 4, yo hace unos meses atrás vivía con ellas, pero decidí volver a donde pertenezco.

Hace 10 años mi familia y yo vivíamos aquí en el 12, por un mejor trabajo nos mudamos a el distrito 4, yo deje mis cosas, mis amigos, mi vida aquí para seguir con mi familia, algo que jamás supere, y al darse cuenta mi padre decidió que cada fin de semana regresaríamos aquí al 12, ya que tenemos nuestra casa y todo aquí.

El me enseño a cazar, pescar, buscar hierbas medicinales y sobre todo… No darme por vencida y seguir siendo yo. Según mi madre y hermana dicen que soy muy independiente y casi siempre estoy sola, que soy necia, terca y mandona (¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice, que aun a pesar de que ellas viven en otro lugar me obligaron a cuidar de una cabra que se quedó aquí en el 12).

Cuando veníamos mi padre y yo, siempre buscábamos a Gale mi amigo de la infancia e íbamos a cazar, ya que teníamos nuestras presas las vendíamos en el quemador y las ganancias las regalábamos a los que más necesitaban, ya sea ropa, comida o cosas para su higiene, nada nos llevábamos, claro comíamos aquí en este lugar y sobre todo íbamos a una panadería… Una muy especial si me permiten decir.

La panadería era de los Mellark ellos tenían el pelo cobrizo de ojos claros (como casi todos los de la veta) a excepción de uno. El que lo atendía era un hombre ya entrado en años, siempre que veníamos le regalábamos unas ardillas y a cambio él nos regalaba pan recién horneado, y para mí un pan de queso ¡Era mi favorito!

Aquí vivían la señora y el señor Mellark, junto con sus tres hijos, ella era muy regañona, gritaba por cualquier cosa y no le gustaba que fuésemos a darle ardillas al Señor, pero obviamente las cosas las hacíamos a escondidas de ella, ¡era divertido! También vivían sus tres hijos, Edward el más grande, Bryan el del medio y Peeta el más pequeño, él era el único rubio de ojos azules, por eso a veces lo rechazaban y decían que era adoptado y otras cosas crueles.

Todos tenían su trabajo en ese lugar, más que nada a quién yo veía siempre trabajar era a Peeta el más pequeño de todos, siempre estaba en la panadería, veía en ocasiones que era el encargado de glasear, decorar los pasteles, era muy bueno. Cuando yo iba al colegio él siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y amigos pero jamás se quedaba cuando se acababan las clases ya que siempre regresaba a su casa a ayudar a la familia. Sus hermanos en cambio, siempre estaban de juerga, se les veía con muchas mujeres y sobre todo haciendo cosas que a su edad no debían.

En fin, cuando mi padre murió hace 4 años, yo no quería salir de mi casa, estaba destrozada. Él dijo que cuando muriese lo enterráramos aquí en el 12, no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese su hogar, ya que siempre decía que era mejor la libertad a estar en una prisión, obviamente yo comparto ese sentimiento, así que lo incineramos y sus cenizas las trajimos al bosque y las esparcimos, porque el aquí nació, vivió y murió, jamás se iría de este lugar.

Mi madre no soportaba estar aquí, ya que ella decía que le traía muchos recuerdos y mi hermana no quería separarse de ella, porque tenía miedo de que algo le fuese a pasar, puesto que cuando mi padre murió ella se aisló de todos, se desconectó del mundo. Gracias a dios que teníamos dinero y como sobrevivir, si no hubiésemos muerto de hambre.

Yo cuando cumplí mis 18 decidí regresar aquí, a donde mi padre estaba, no me interesa formar una familia o un hogar, ya que para mí eso significa enamorarse y tener hijos, algo que no quiero porque me recuerda algo que paso hace muchos años. Por otro lado, he tenido mala suerte en el amor, cosa que contare después.

Los juegos del hambre, si, dicen que eran muy crueles, de echo mi padre fue un vencedor de esos juegos y dijo que jamás se recobraría de todo lo que vivió (he allí porque tenemos tanto dinero) el ayudo en la revuelta para que esos juegos acabasen, muchos murieron y las cosas cambiaron para mejorar, pero, gracias a esos juegos quedaron muchas cicatrices, en especial dicen que en el bosque del 12 hay mutos, bueno jamás he visto uno, pero dicen que son horribles, algunos son desfigurados y otros son como perros y cosas espantosas, en lo personal, jamás he visto uno (creo).

Bueno heme aquí, en medio del bosque… EL se ha tardado ¿Porque lo menciono como "EL"? porque en realidad, no sé qué es, vaya es un perro enorme o un lobo, en realidad, no sé qué es, por eso lo menciono como él (tal vez sea un muto).

Lo conocí hace poco, les contare como es que he llegó aquí a buscarlo, tengo una fiesta por la noche y no ha llegado, se quedara sin dulces si no viene pronto.

-Unos días atrás-

Era una noche tormentosa y obscura, ni siquiera la luna se podía ver, por lo tanto estaba sola con mis instintos, no había cazado nada en todo el día y si no cazaba algo no podría comer, tenía dinero pero de nada servirá, el quemador estaba cerrado así que no tenía nada para poder comprar o vender.

–Demonios– maldije por lo bajo, ya tenía casi toda la noche en ese lugar y lo único que había era silencio, ya casi me rendía cuando escuché un ruido y preste atención.

A lo lejos entre la maleza, vi un par de ojos de color azules, un azul profundo lo cual me susto, ¿Qué era eso que me miraba fijamente? Jamás en mi vida había visto un animal con ese tipo de color de ojos ¿Y si era un muto? Tenía que correr.

En realidad no sabía que hacer solo sé que al ver eso ojos me petrifique y vi como un perro enorme salía de entre la maleza y me miraba fijamente.

–Buen chico– fue lo único que atine a decir, si claro que con decirle "buen chico" no me iba atacara.

Retrocedí uno pasos y el ser no despegaba su mirada, pero en muy mal momento mi estómago gruño a lo cual el animal ladeo la cabeza y casi puedo jurar que lo vi sonreír.

Claro era obvio ¿Cómo un perro-lobo lo que sea, iba a sonreír? Debía ser el hecho de que no había comido nada en todo el día.

¿Porque no comí? Bueno digamos que discutí con Gale mi "amigo" ¿Porque lo digo de esa manera? Se me confeso, hoy precisamente me dijo que me quería y no solo como amiga ¡Que se había enamorado de mí! ¡Que cruel! Ya sabía cómo me sentía al respecto del amor ¿Y ahora viene y se me confiesa? No, no quería eso, le dije que lo sentía pero yo lo veía como un hermano a lo cual me grito improperio y medio, claro tal vez me lo merecía pero el comenzó.

Desperté de mis pensamientos pesimistas al ver que esa cosa se me acercaba, no podía moverme y comencé a temblar, no es que tuviera miedo, si no que la lluvia, el frio y ¡Esa cosa mirándome me ponía nerviosa!.

Solo sé que de un momento a otro había algo en mis pies, ¿Que era? ¿Vomito? Qué asco, vi que estaba a dos metro de mí y me lanzo a los pies algo, no alcanzaba a distinguir que era solo sé que EL lo escupió y callo a mi botas, yo lo único que atine a hacer es verlo fijamente… ¿Qué demonios era eso? Me pregunte mentalmente, volteó a verlo y pregunte.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es para mí? — Me dirán ridícula, loca y tal vez si lo esté pero vi como movió la cabeza como diciendo que sí, me agache y pude ver que era la pierna de un ciervo a lo cual yo abrí la boca tan grande que creí había caído al suelo.

Mire de nuevo a donde estaba y había desaparecido, no sabía que era, pero me había salvado o por lo menos me había dado de comer.

Me fui a mi casa junto con mi arco flechas, traía una cazadora que era de mi padre, mis botas que me llegaban abajo de las rodillas, eran de cuero, mi pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color obscuro, iba toda empapada.

Atravesé el bosque y por fin llegue a casa, como vivía sola solo atine a quitarme la ropa y arrojarla al piso no me importaba de todas formas mañana limpiaría, lo único que me interesaba era darme un baño en ese momento, no soportaba la suciedad del lodo y me apetecía una ducha caliente.

Tome la pierna y la metí a el refrigerador, como tenía la cabra la ordeñaba todas las mañanas lo cual me daba leche fresca cada que quisiera, tome un poco y cerré el refrigerador, me dispuse a subir al baño.

Ya en el baño llene al tope la bañera y me sumergí, quite todo el lodo con agua, jabón y mi esponja, se sentía realmente bien, salí de la ducha y me cambie, me recosté en la cama, tan mullida y reconfortante que me quede dormida en segundos.

Al día siguiente había dejado de llover, de nuevo mi rutina, pero en esta ocasión no me podría la cazadora y mis botas, ya que ayer se habían mojado. Tome una chamarra de cuero negra, pantalón de mezclilla obscura, blusa de color negro y unas botas de cuero que me llegaban más arriba de la rodilla.

Salí corriendo sin tomar mi desayuno, este lo cazaría yo misma. Atravesé la cerca eléctrica y crucé el bosque, llegue tan rápido como pude a el lugar donde antes vi al ser, espere y espere pero no llego, me resigne y comencé a cazar, tenía hambre.

Recolecte unas bayas dulces que encontré en un arbusto, cace tres aves y encendí una fogata, ya que estuvo listo todo, saque el bote de leche que llevaba conmigo y comencé a desayunar.

Comí hasta que estuve satisfecha, aún tenía un ave por lo tanto la guarde en una bolsa que traía en mi mochila, tome lo que sobro un poco de bayas, ave y leche, lo guarde en mi mochila de nuevo y empecé a cazar, tenía que hacerlo para poder comprar unas cosas en el quemador, quería ganar mi dinero, mis cosas, no ser dependiente del dinero de mi padre.

Al pasar las horas ya tenía: 5 ardillas, 5 aves y 5 lagartijas, por cierto, una regla que tenía mi padre era que si aullaban los lobos nosotros teníamos que salir del bosque ya que era su territorio y estos se podían enfadar o atacarnos, por lo tanto si escuchábamos a uno de ellos, salíamos lo más rápido que podíamos de ese lugar.

En ocasiones escuchaba el aullido de los lobos a lo cual yo me retiraba del bosque, no soy muy buena con los animales, de hecho nunca he tenido mascota dicen que ellos y yo no somos compatibles, pero les tengo respeto a los lobos, cuando ellos se acercan yo me retiro del bosque (como decía mi padre) para que ellos puedan cazar a sus anchas.

Tenía mis presas, era suficiente por ese día, aunque no me caería mal un perro salvaje para llevarlo a Sae la grasienta y que hiciera un caldo de esos que me gustan tanto, pero mis pensamientos fueron callados por un ruido, agudice mi oído y algo o alguien estaba caminando detrás de mí… se acercaba.

Voltee rápido y lo vi de nuevo, pero esta vez completamente, era un animal creo que del tamaño de un oso, tenía cara de lobo, su pelaje era de color negro por eso no lo podía distinguir bien la otra noche, sus ojos azules profundos me veían fijamente, lo cual me estremecí.

—Hola — salude muy, muy nerviosa a lo cual recibí un gruñido y que me mostrara sus colmillos — Tranquilo, soy la de la otra noche, ¿Me recuerdas? — Cuestione dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Traía en mi mochila lo que había cazado, tal vez tenía hambre por eso me gruño y me veía feo y… Un momento ¡tal vez si tenía hambre! tire la mochila al suelo y saque el ave que me había sobrado de mi desayuno.

— ¡Toma! — Casi grite con entusiasmó — Es para ti— Se lo extendí pero él no se movió — ¡Oh vamos! Ayer me diste un pedazo de carne babeada y sucia ¡Pero no me queje! — Le grite.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Escuche una voz lo cual me hizo voltear a varias partes, jamás había escuchado una voz así, era muy profunda y tenebrosa.

— ¿Quien esta allí?- me levante del suelo y por instinto tome mi arco, coloque una flecha y me posicione- Estoy armada y no temo en usarla- dije tras ponerme en posición de ataque.

—Vamos cariño, no creo que te sea útil en mi— Volví a escuchar esa voz.

—Claro que sí, podre insertarte una flecha en un parpadeo— Dije con rabia pero luego voltee a ver al ser que ahora estaba junto a mí.

— ¿Crees que eso me ara un rasguño? — Cuestiono y pude ver como el ser movía su cabeza a un lado.

—Tu… tu… tu… ha… ha… ¡Hablaste! —Grite tras dar un brinco hacia atrás.

—No estoy hablando querida, se le llama telequinesis ¿O ves que muevo los labios? — Respondió divertido.

—No, no los mueves— Le mire y baje el arco aun sorprendida— Hablaste — Susurre.

—Pensé cariño, pensé— dijo con exasperación.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Porque hablar o piensas?- pregunte muy confundida.

—Bueno, al parecer la señorita ha perdido sus modales — Y vi cómo se sentó y extendió su pata derecha—Mucho gusto soy Mark ¿Y usted es?- pregunto.

—Ka… Katniss— Respondí en un susurro y con desconfianza estreche su pata, wow era enorme.

— ¡Oh! Katniss mucho gusto cariño y dígame ¿Qué hace una señorita por estos bosques tan tétricos? Si me permite preguntar— Respondió bajando la pata.

—Cazo— Susurre.

— ¿Cazas? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Y en mi bosque?- Respondió ofendido.

—Oye un momento este no es tu bosque — Bufe molesta e iba seguir gritando pero escuche como reía.

—Jajaja sí que eres divertida cariño— Y se echó en la maleza — Dime esa ave ¿Aun me la darás? — Cuestiono.

—Oh si claro disculpa— me senté en el suelo y saque el ave rostizada junto con la leche — toma — le ofrecí y con su hocico tomo la presa.

—Gracias cariño, tenía hambre— vi como lo devoro de dos bocados — Delicioso — exclamo— Pero tengo hambre aun, por cierto ¿Qué cazas? — cuestiono mientras veía la leche.

—Toma— ofrecí y saque un cuenco que llevaba en mi mochila, vertí de líquido y lo lengüeteo.

— ¡Um! Leche de cabra, muy sabrosa si me permites decir, alimentas muy bien a ese animal— bostezo y estirando sus patas.

—Solo le doy algunas hierbas no es mucho y cazo cualquier cosa, ciervos, aves prácticamente todo lo que se mueva— sonreí.

— Vaya ¿Debo estar preocupado? — cuestiono divertido.

—No creo que mis flechas le hagan algún daño señor- respondí mientras reía.

—Te has dado cuenta, eres inteligente— de repente vi como volteo hacia un costado y se levantó perezosamente — Querida ¿Se te antoja un ciervo para comer, cenar y tal vez desayunar? — pregunto tras correr hacia la maleza.

— ¡Mark! — grite, pero me quede estática ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Me reprimí mentalmente, ayer vi a esta cosa me dio una pata de ciervo, Salí a buscarlo, ahora hablo con él por la mente o telequinesis como sea que se llame, para acabarla quiero ir tras de él y sobre todo se llama ¡Mark! ¡Dios! que alguien le hable a un loquero creo que ya estoy lita para la camisa de fuerza.

Me deje caer en el suelo y suspire, esto es raro, muy raro, jamás me había pasado esto antes, cuando veía con mi papa, todo era diferente o acaso ¿Eso creía yo? Este ser ¿Había estado antes aquí mirándonos? ¿Porque me habla o me piensa, lo que sea? ¿Porque lo hace? Rayos, creo que mejor me iré a mi casa, necesito dormir, si eso debe de ser.

Pero al tratar de moverme vi como "Mark" como se hacía llamar salió de la espesura con un siervo gigantesco.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso! — grite incrédula.

—Edunvivo— trato de hablar.

— ¿Qué, que? — dije tras mirarle confundida.

—Que es un siervo sorda— gruño tras tirar al animal al suelo.

—Oh, lo siento, es solo que, estoy cofundada, demasiado o tal vez este soñando, si ya se, un sueño que alguien me despierte y— no pude terminar la frase porque sentí que algo me piso el pie— ¡Au! — chille.

— ¡Ya vez! No es un sueño, ahora dime ¿Cómo te llevaras esta presa a tu casa?- alterco.

— ¿Es para mí? — Pregunte incrédula.

— ¡No para el vecino!, claro que es para ti, si no, no te lo estuviese ofreciendo ¿O sí? — rio.

—Es que, no se es muy grande y aparte ¿Porque? — le mire y el solo sonrió.

—Hacemos un trato dulzura ¿está bien?- pensó.

— ¿De qué se trata?- Indague desconfiada.

—Mira, yo solo soy un pobre y triste lobo que está vagando por el bosque y tú, bueno no puedo decir que estas sola, triste y abandonada ¿O sí? — Me miró fijamente — oh si, si estas igual que yo, te ofrezco compañía, comida y charlas amenas, a cambio de que tu hagas eso mismo por mí— decreto.

— ¿Pero que eres? Estoy confundida y- me interrumpió

—Quería, hay cosas que es mejor no saber, además, ¿Para qué quieres saber lo que soy? creo que es más importante, que no hago daño y te ofrezco comida ¿no crees? — tenia razón, no me había atacado, me ofreció comida y aparte compañía, y la necesitaba mucho o me volvería loca.

—Muy bien, ¿Pero cómo le aremos?, bueno esto es muy pesado para mí no podría cargarlo- di vueltas alrededor del ciervo y comencé a idear algo.

—Bueno, ¿conoces a alguien que tenga una caretilla? — es verdad conocía a Sae, ella tiene, una además el caldo con la carne de este ciervo sabría mucho mejor.

—Sí, si conozco a alguien— sonreí al pensar en ella— ¿Me ayudaras a llevarlo? — Le mire suplicante.

—Sería un place querida es más sube— se agacho hasta quedar recostado en el suelo — Vamos no tengo todo el día — bufo.

—Pero, no es seguro- mire desconfiada — ¿Qué tal que me callera o algo así?

— ¡Ba! ¿Crees que te dejaría caer? No mi cielo vamos sube— insistió y con desconfianza trate de subir en su lomo, toque su piel y era suave, tome un mechón y lo jale para poder subir, ya arriba podía sentir su piel mejor, era tan suave como un oso de felpa.

—Tienes un pelaje muy suave — susurre.

—Claro que sí, todos los días me pongo shampoo, acondicionador y cremas para mantenerlo suave y brillante — comenzó a reír, casi me lo creo pero al ver como se reía decidí mejor no preguntarle.

Tomo el ciervo en la boca y se irguió, al dar la primera zancada casi caigo pero me aferre a el pelaje y pude seguir el ritmo, era como montar un caballo pero este era más rápido, ya que en menos de 5 minutos estaba en al cerca.

—Muy bien, ve por tu amigo o amiga que te ayudara— se agacho para que pudiese bajar

—Espera aquí no te vayas, iré por ella, solo lo vendré y te traeré algo en recompensa, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie — dije firmemente.

—Oh bien como gustes, me esconderé o cuando me vean comenzaran a gritar como locos — vi cómo se sumergía en el bosque y fui corriendo donde Sae para que me ayudara con el ciervo.

—Sae, Sae — le llame.

—Querida ¿Cómo estas hoy? — Pregunto muy amable, ella ya está un poco mayor, podría decir que tendría entre 60 y 70 años.

—Muy bien Sae, cace un ciervo — sonreí ampliamente a lo cual vi que a ella le brillaron los ojos

— ¡Un ciervo! ¿Qué tan grande es?- indago muy emocionada

—Tan grande que tendrás que prestarme tu carretilla— vi que en cuanto termine de decir eso ella salió lo más rápido que pudo y vi como un caballo traía la carretilla halando. Y tras recorrer unos minutos llegamos al límite.

—Este es — dije tras tomas las patas delanteras y empecé a tirar por debajo de la malla.

—Santo cielo esto podría alimentar a todos por una semana— vi cómo le brillaban los ojos y tras un muy grande esfuerzo entre ella y yo lo subíamos.

—Sae llévalo tú, yo limpiare un poco ya que hay sangre y podría atraer predadores y no sería muy bueno— vi que ella traía unas cubetas las cuales las baje de la carretilla.

—Está bien querida te veo en un rato más y gracias— tras darle unos azotes al caballo vi cómo se fue.

—Vaya, vaya, tus amigos son interesantes- lo escuche tras de mí.

—Verdad que si— tome las cubetas, fui caminando seguida de el "Mark" al riachuelo para llenar las cubetas y limpiar un tanto la sangre.

Al llegar al riachuelo, llene las tres cubetas que traía conmigo, una la tomo el, la traía en el hocico y yo llevaba las otros dos. Cuando llegamos donde estaba la mancha de sangre vertí el agua para que desapareciera y así no llamara a los predadores.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me traerás de regreso? — voltee y vi que estaba sentado en sus patas traseras, se veía imponente hasta podría decir que daba miedo.

—Pan—vi que ladeo la cabeza confundido — Hay una panadería a la cual me gusta ir venden un pan delicioso y como agradecimiento te traeré de mis panes favoritos solo deja que venda el ciervo. ¿Podrías regresar por la noche para dártelo? — vi cómo se ponía de nuevo en cuatro y me daba la espalda.

—Te veo en la noche cariño — desaprecio, así como llego se fue, ¿Algo esta raro o yo era la rara?, primero me pierdo en la noche, el me rescata y para acabarla parece que hice un nuevo amigo uno muy, muy extraño.

Corrí de nuevo al quemador donde Sae ya había comenzado a quitarle la sangré al animal.

—Querida, este sin duda es un muy buen siervo, tenía años que no vea uno igual— sonrió mientras abría al animal para que saliera toda la sangre.

—Lo sé, tuve suerte supongo- más sin embargo veía que ella veía que no estaba muy conforme.

—Dime querida, tu no lo cazaste, ¿verdad?- me pregunto al momento de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, no podría mentirle pero si le decía que me habían ayudado ¿Que podría hacer? No sabía que hacer pero mentirosa no soy.

—No, yo no fui- susurré y baje la cabeza sentí como me tocaron el hombro y levante la viste.

—No te preocupe, este será nuestro secreto, por cierto, a él le gusta que le den cosas dulces- vi cómo se giró y… un momento, ¿Ella sabe quién es esa cosa?

—Sae- casi grite pero baje la voz- ¿Tu sabes quién es "el"?- susurre

—Si querida, en todos mis años viviendo aquí, no lo he conocido muy bien pero muchos otros sí, pero, es un solitario no le gusta tratar con la gente es muy huraño, pero si tu un día vas y dejas algo dulce en una piedra que esta por la entrada del bosque esa gigante que ves al cruzar la valla electrificada, al día siguiente te dejara una presa generosa, dependiendo cuanto dulce le ofrezcas- sonrió y siguió tratando al animal

—Pero, ¿Qué es?- cuestione dudosa

—Veras, nadie sabe muy bien quien es, o que es, pero te pediré un favor, no comentes a nadie sobre esto ya que algunos le tiene miedo y tratarían de hacerle daño provocando que se moleste y nos mate a todos en un segundo- respondió en tono alarmante.

— ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de eso?- no, no creo, el no sería capaz… ¿O sí?

—Veras es una leyenda, tiene mas año de los que tenemos todos juntos los que vivimos aquí en la veta, cuando estaba la guerra, que hubo un levantamiento en el 13 por lo cual se hicieron los juegos del hambre el ya vivía, dice que le ofrecieron ponerse del lado del capitolio para derrotar al 13, pero se negó, y como ya sabes lo bombardearon y según lo destruyeron, pero, la loca idea de los juegos, lo volvieron a buscar, querían que el fuera el que asesinara a los tributos- me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras- pero se negó, muchos dicen que el asesino a todo los soldados que estaban allí tratando de atraparlo, obligarlo mejor dicho a que fuese con ellos, otros tantos dicen que huyó, que no quiso quedarse a escuchar, nadie sabe en realidad, ya que nadie ha hablado con el muy bien- finalizo de hablar y siguió cortando partes del animal que estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Nadie ha hablado con él? — Pregunte un tanto dudosa.

—No querida, bueno, casi nadie, dicen que el hablo para decir que si queríamos comida que lleváramos dulces, pero nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, yo de vez en cuando lo hago y le dejo una nota— vi cómo se le formaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Y… ¿Que dice la nota que le dejas? — Me intrigaba saber eso.

—Que no necesitaba comida ese día, que solo le llevo dulces para que no se olvide de nosotros, pero siempre que le dejó dulces el trae comida, en una ocasión eran los días más lúgubres, cuando apenas el distrito se estaba levantando yo tenía la edad de seis años, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer— sonrió tan ampliamente que puedo asegurar que fue algo placentero lo que el sucedió

—Cuéntame Sae… por favor— ínsita, acerqué un banco a ella.

—Veras, yo salí a bosque no había nada de comida en la Veta ni en ningún lugar, todo era vacío, los niños lloraban morían de hambre y nadie hacia nada, éramos los olvidados, mas antes que hoy, yo iba caminando trate de cazar una ardilla pero lo único que recibí fueron mordidas, golpes y una fuerte herida en la pierna— se alzó el vestido y pude ver una enorme cicatriz— en fin, yo creí que moriría ya que nadie sabía donde estaba y aparte nadie me ayudaría mas al contrario me matarían por esa herida, lo más seguro que creerían que me harían un favor, pero cuando estaba casi por desmayarme un lobo enorme de color negro y ojos azules estaba junto a mí y me dijo _**"¿Que hace una niña como tú en un bosque tan tenebroso?"**_ — agravo la voz y recordé que algo así me había dicho— yo me sorprendí no sabía qué hacer, ni gritar podía de echo, tan solo lagrimas me salieron a lo cual vi que él se hizo para atrás y mi estómago gruño _**"Creo que la Veta no le esta yendo muy bien, enviando a una pobre niña a conseguir comida, desalmados"**_ eso dijo me tomo en su hocico y solo recuerdo que estaba en esa roca acostada, la herida ya no estaba pero estaba frente a mí con un enorme siervo como este— señalo las partes del animal— me dijo _**"En recompensa tráeme unos dulces, déjalos aquí y cada que necesites o necesiten comida traigan algo de ellos y con gusto les traeré alimento"**_ y así como llego se fue, yo por supuesto le hable a todos pero nadie me creyó, solo se llevaron la comida me dieron algo de dinero y compre unos dulces, por la noche los deje en la piedra y con ellos una nota, tenía la letra horrible pero creo que me entendió, la nota que deje decía así _**"Gracias señor lobo, si no fuera por usted yo habría muerto, no tengo mucho dinero para comprarle muchos dulces de echo lo poco que me dieron pude conseguir estos espero que sean de su agrado"**_ deje la nota y me fui, al día siguiente regrese tal vez el me había dejado un comentario o algo, lo cual a mi sorpresa fue aun mayos había una carta y una bolsa con muchísimo dinero en ella, la nota decía _**"De nada pequeña, te dejo un poco de dinero para que me compres dulces, pero, mejor compra algo para ti, una tienda o algo para que así puedas traerme dulces, no es necesario que me respondas, solo regresa cuando me necesites, atentamente señor lobo"**_ yo me sentí tan feliz, era pequeña, sin esperanzas, nadie me tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera mi familia, tome el dinero y lo escondí, por el tengo este puesto— miro alrededor — y todos los fines de semana desde que tengo memoria, voy a esa roca, dejo unos dulces y un cuenco enorme de caldo de perro o conejo según lo allá echo para el— yo sonreí al ver que ella me decía eso, yo sabía que no era malo, tal vez algo extraño y gruñón.

—Es algo difícil de crees— sonreí.

—Pero no le digas a nadie más, porque siempre hay gente que lo quiere dañar, dicen que es infernal o nos quiere matar, claro son gente que no sabe lo que dice, no lo quieren— finalizó— Toma— me entregó una bolsa de dulces— son sus favoritos— se fue a la parte de atrás del puesto, grite un gracias y salí corriendo a la panadería.

A este lugar casi no voy, de echo lo último que supe de sus integrantes es que los hijos ya se había ido de ese lugar, solo la trabajaban la esposa y el señor Mellark.

Me puse frente a la puerta, tenía nervios y miedo de que esa bruja saliera y gritara pero una voz me hizo volverme hacia atrás.

—Hola querida— voltee y vi a el señor, tan viejo como siempre, con su sonría enorme que te invitaba a pasar.

—Señor Mellark— salude gustosa.

—Oh veo que me has traído algo- señalo las ardillas.

—Pues, las traía a cambio de pan, ¿Se podrá? — a lo cual recibí una sonrisa.

—De queso si no mal me equivoco— entro a la tienda y en menos de dos minutos lo vi salir con una bolsa de tamaño mediano— Aquí tienes querida, a cambio de esas tres ardillas recibe pan de queso, pan glaseado y decorado— sonrió.

—Muchas gracias— me di media vuelta para irme pero me llamo de nuevo.

—Katniss- dijo suavemente- mi hijo Peeta regresa mañana, aran una fiesta y quería saber si querías venir, nosotros no iremos ya somos viejo, pero será en el salón de Eliot si pudieras ir, estoy seguro que mi hijo se alegraría al verte— se despidió tras adentrarse en al panadería.

—Peeta— susurre, vaya tenía mucho que no lo veía, además seria de perfecta distracción de todo esto que me está pasando.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, quería llegar al encuentro de mi nuevo amigo tenia cosas que preguntarle.

Cruce la valla y fui a la roca, espere y espere pero no llegaba.

—Demonios ya oscurecerá- mire el cielo y un ruido me alerto.

—Huele a pan— volteo y lo mire frente a mí.

—Toma— puse en un pedazo de servilleta el pan también dulces.

—Oh vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí, mis favoritos, ¿Has hablado con la vieja que siempre me trae dulces? — cuestiono divertido al tiempo que comida un pan.

—Sí y quiera preguntarte, ¿Solo con ella has hablado? — me senté frente a él y espere su respuesta.

—He hablado con muchas personas querida, no te creas tan especial— sonrió mientras seguía comiendo.

—No lo digo por eso- bufe molesta.

—Bueno, me marcho gracias por la comida— se dio vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer.

— ¡Espera!— le grite — ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? — si quería verlo era buen conversador después de todo.

—Cuando me necesites o quieras dialogar, solo silva, tal vez tarde en llegar por que no siempre estoy por estos rumbos, pero, te buscare— se dio vuelta y desapareció.

—Hasta mañana- susurre, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa, tenía que digerir todo lo que me había pasado, tanta información y sobre todo, curiosidad por saber más de él.

Y heme aquí, hoy tengo la fiesta y no ha aparecido, creo que está ocupado cazando o distrayéndose con algo, la verdad ya me arrepentí de ir, por lo tanto para que no me encuentren (estoy casi segura que me irían a buscar a la casa para llevarme la fuerza a ese lugar si no me presentó) tal vez me quede por estos rumbos, es agradable, aunque sea de noche y este oscuro, pero un aullido llamo mi atención.

—No puede ser— dije más para mí misma que para alguien más, obviamente no había nadie conmigo.

Los ruidos se fueron intensificando y eso solo significaba una cosa… corre. Y fue lo que hice, corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quería toparme con los lobos obviamente, crucé la cerca electrificada y me fui directo a casa, no se tal vez si me escondo bajo la cama nadie me podría encontrar ¿Verdad?

—Por dios, ¿Qué haces en el armario? — escuche su voz, un momento ¿Su voz?

— ¿Mark? — cuestione tras abrir un poco la puerta y pude ver la silueta en la ventana de un perro, pero este era más pequeño de lo que él era.

—Claro que soy yo, te seguí, vi que corriste hacia este lugar, ¿es tu casa? — cuestiono y salí de mi "escondite" pude ver un perro de tamaño mediano que estaba sentado en la ventana, ¿Cómo podía cambiar de forma?

— ¿Cómo es posible? Pregunte al verlo allí parado viéndome.

—Cambio de forma cariño, digamos que puedo ser "compacto" — brinco hacia el suelo y camino por el cuarto, observando todo.

—No me digas que vas a marcar territorio ¿He? — sonreí ante eso, sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Estoy muy bien entrenado cielito, no tendría un accidente dentro de una casa— se rio

—Bueno, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestione dudosa

—Vine a verte — pude sentir un ligero hormigueo, una extraña sensación me toco, no sabía que expresar ni decir, solo sé que… Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro.

Estoy planeando seguirla, diganme si es de su agrado, gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro

— ¿Viniste a verme? — cuestione dudosa, ¿Cómo un perro-lobo-lo que sea viene a verme?

—Digamos que, te vi correr y me dio curiosidad, parecías una liebre asustada— se mofo.

—Si claro, como a ti no te persiguen los lobos — bufe molesta, me senté en la esquina de mi cama y vi como de un brinco se subió en ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no me persiguen?— cuestiono, pero es verdad, tal vez si lo persiguen.

—No se— susurre — Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que me moleste pero que un perro tan grande como tu este aquí y luego cambio de forma, ¿Que eres?—ahora si no podía con mi curiosidad, ¿Que era ese ser que estaba recostado en mi cama?

—Bueno, digamos que, hace muchos años había un hombre, que lo inyectaron y trataron con experimentos y de allí surjo yo— finalizo y estiro sus patas.

—Entonces, ¿Eres humano?— pregunte intrigada.

—Era, humano, ahora, no sé qué soy en realidad, por eso no podría responderte que soy—dijo con un deje de tristeza.

— ¡Mark!— Dije con euforia — Eso eres, un Mark — respondí firmemente al tiempo que el me veía muy, muy confundido.

—Jovencita, si me permite decir, ¡Usted está muy loca! — se mofo y comenzó a reír.

—Jamás te volveré a hacer un alago ¡He! — dije en tono "molesto".

—Bueno, soy un "Mark" — soltó aun no muy convencido — Pero, tengo una pregunta ¿Qué hacías en ese armario? Los lobos no iban a ir por ti, dentro de ese lugar — me cuestiono al tiempo que me dejaba caer en el mullido colchón.

—Hoy hay una fiesta, le darán la bienvenida a una persona que se fue hace mucho tiempo — dije en un susurro.

— ¿Y esa persona te caía mal? — cuestiono curioso.

—No, es solo que, yo jamás fui de su "círculo" era muy popular con los chicos y chicas, yo me la pasaba en la librería o cazando con mi padre — y era verdad, yo jamás había hablado con Peeta a no ser que pidiera pan o algo por el estilo.

—Ya veo, ¿El joven te invito? — como hace preguntas de verdad, me dan ganas de decirle que se callara y listo.

—No, fue su padre— respondí

—Bueno, ¿Haces negocios con él? — ¿Cuándo se iba a callar este humano-lobo-perro lo que sea?

—Si de hecho, le compro el pan, le vendo unas ardillas o se las cambio por el pan.

—Oh, ya veo, te sugiero que vayas, hay que socializar de vez en cuando, además, debes quedar bien con ese señor, además no tiene la culpa de que tú no te lleves con su hijo, por otro lado, se sentirá mal si no vas y tal vez ya no te quiera vender pan — escupió si sañoso, creo que ya lo comienzo a odiar.

—No es verdad, el señor Mellark es muy bueno y nunca se portaría así conmigo — me puse a la defensiva.

—Oh, Mellark el viejo panadero — sonrió — sabes que a el también lo conozco, le ayude hace muchos años y en ocasiones me deja pan en la roca, otras veces voy a su panadería en persona — se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana — Es muy sensible y en ocasiones se siente solo, sus hijos se fueron y lo dejaron con una bruja que abusa de él, se debe sentir muy mal y para acabarla una niña mimada a la cual le tiene aprecio, rechazara su invitación, pobre hombre, lo compadezco— sonrió maléficamente y salto hacia el suelo de la calle.

Corrí para la ventana y pude ver cómo iba caminando hacia la panadería (estaba a cuatro casas de conmigo) se puso en la entrada y araño varias veces la puerta, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que el señor Mellark salió con una bolsa de croissant, dos vasos de leche y se sentó en la banqueta de su casa a comer con Mark… okey, esto, definitivamente no estaba bien.

Al paso de unos minutos, vi cómo se despedía del animal y miraba a mi ventana, el señor Mellark, me dirigió una sonrisa de esas cálidas que te dicen que todo estará bien y se adentró en su hogar, voltee para ver a ese animalejo pero se dirigía al bosque, no sin antes desaparecer de mi vista, me saco la lengua.

¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve? Es un grosero de primera, quito todo lo bueno que dije anteriormente de él.

¿Qué le abra dicho al señor? ¿Porque me sonrió? si le dijo que no iría, ¿Me sonrió para darme a entender que estaba bien? o ¿Tal vez porque se decepcionó? Maldito animal, lo que me hace hacer.

Me dirijo a el armario y como no tenía ropa bonita, digamos que soy muy práctica, solo me pongo ropa como da, no es muy femenina ya que en realidad, yo no soy femenina en absoluto.

Tome una blusa de una sola manga corta, era blanca con rayas negra, un pantalón de mezclilla obscura, también mis botas, estas eran lisas, a los lados tenían piel de conejo, parecía felpa (se lo quite aun conejo y se lo puse a las botas alrededor) y me llegaban a la rodilla, mi pelo como siempre en una trenza de lado.

Tome mi arco y flecha (costumbre) pero casi saliendo de mi casa me cuestione ¿Por qué rayos traigo el arco y flecha? no cazare, por lo tanto lo deje en el armario de alado, pero por si las cosas se ponían feas agarre un cuchillo que estaba allí y lo escondí en mi bota.

Al abrir la puerta sentí el frio golpearme en la cara, por lo tanto fui por una chamarra de cuero, si no me la pondría tal vez moriría de frio.

Ya con mi chamarra puesta camine hacia ese lugar, se escuchaban los gritos la algarabía y creo que me estoy empezando a arrepentir, me detengo en seco, trago saliva y enfoco bien mi mirada.

Pelo rubio, fornido, traía puesta una chamarra negra y pantalón de mezclilla, lo veía de espaldas pero sabía muy bien quien era.

No es que fuera una fan o algo por el estilo, pero, tantos años viéndolo de pequeña, creo que eran suficientes como para reconocer a un viejo amigo, pero ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Qué tal que ese "amigo" me viera y tal vez me echase de la fiesta?

No, él no es así, era muy amable de pequeño, pero como dicen, las personas camban, y tal vez no era la excepción.

Retrocedo dos pasos y di media vuelta, esto era estúpido, venir a este estúpido lugar, arreglarme y cosas así, suficiente para mí gusto, pero una voz me paro.

—Katniss— escuche mi nombre, era el, estoy casi segura, la voz la tiene más gruesa, pero ese tono tan amable, solo podría ser Peeta.

No me pare, seguí avanzando lo más rápido que pude hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo por del brazo e instintivamente saque mi cuchillo se la bota y se lo puse en el cuello.

—Calma, solo soy yo— dijo el joven frente a mí, demonios

—Peeta— susurre

—Vaya me reconociste, creí que me quería matar— se mofo y como si tuviese lumbre solté el cuchillo —No lo tires, tal vez lo necesites con alguien más, pero no conmigo— se agacho tomo el artefacto y me lo entrego

—Gracias— musite

— ¿Vienes a la fiesta verdad? le dije a mi padre que te avisara, vamos— y siendo arrastrada, digo arrastrada por que me tomo del brazo y me llevó por la fuerza a ese lugar

Se cuestionaran, ¿Por qué o me lo quite de encima y me fui? Bueno, digamos que cuando está el no puedo hacer nada, en realidad es a raíz de algo que sucedió en jardín de niño (estúpido no) de seguro ni lo recuerda o algo por el estilo, mas sin embargo yo sí.

Antes de llegar a la entrada pare en seco a lo cual el volteo.

— ¿Que sucede Kat? —Kat… hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

—No quiero entrar— dije sin más.

—Je, lo sé, solo vamos por la puerta trasera, sé que no te gusta mucho el ruido de echo tratas de evitarlo, pero te agradezco que hallas vendo a verme, eso me hace muy feliz — claro, siempre está feliz, como no había pasado por lo que yo y no había perdido a nadie y todo era perfecto… un momento no quiero rematar contra él, es solo… no me siento muy bien.

Me llevo del brazo a la parte trasera y pude ver como había una mesa decorada con unas velas, había unos platos y unas sillas alrededor de la mesa.

—Sabía que no querías estar en ese lugar, por lo tanto le dije a mi padre que te traería aquí—sonrió y vi que me hacia un además para que me sentase.

—Hace frio—respondí sin sentarme

—Oh no te preocupes — se quitó su chamarra y me la puso en los hombros—así estarás mejor— se dirijo hacia adentro y saco dos botellas de licor.

—No bebo—dije al ver que me ofrecía una botella

—Solo un trago, además esta es una ocasión especial ¿No es así?— Le dio un sorbo y se sentó en la silla.

—Está bien— musite hice a un lado la silla y tome otro trago ¿Qué hacía allí? Jamás había hablado con el antes — ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — cuestione un poco dudosa.

—Bien, digamos que tu sabes algo que yo necesito saber, así que tengo que preguntarte directamente — dio un sorbo — ¿Que sabes del ser que está en los bosque? — soltó de repente.

Escupí lo poco que había tomado de licor, le mire a los ojos, me seque con la manga de la chamarra la boca. ¿Así que para eso me había traído aquí? Maldito.

Me levante de repente tirando tras de mí la silla.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Cuestiono pero no le escuche, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, que tonta fui, creí que ya podía tener un amigo pero no, solo me llamo para hablar sobre Mark, un momento Mark si él sabía algo, ¿Qué tal que sea algo bueno?, pero no lo nombro por su nombre o algo así, lo nombro como ser… eso no es bueno

Corrí sintiendo el frio quemarme la cara, debí haber tirado en algún momento la chamarra que me había prestado por que el frio comenzaba a calar mas, cuando menso me di cuenta ya estaba dentro el bosque, sentí pánico, miedo.

Mire alrededor y solo pude ver oscuridad, una oscuridad muy inmensa el sonido de los animales era lo único que se podía escuchar, con trabajo podía ver mas allá de mis narices, esto estaba mal.

Mi padre decía que no debía estar en el bosque de noche ya que era la hora que salían los espíritus y mutos, no quería encontrarme con uno… demonios, mire un árbol y comencé a trepar.

Trepe lo mas rápido que pude, pero escuche bajo de mi unas pisadas, oh no, demonios, no puede pasarme esto.

Subí mas rápido, logre llegar a una rama lo suficiente fuerte, saque mi cuchillo me puse en posición de ataque, pero algo estaba arriba de mi… ¡Dios! ¿Qué más me podría pasar?

—Hola dulzura — una voz arriba de mi me llamo.

— ¿Quien está allí? — por instinto trate de sacar una flecha pero ¡oh sorpresa! No tenía mi carcaj.

— ¿Que hace una dulzura como tú en el bosque?- enfoqué mi vista, pude ver dos ojos azules, pero no era Mark, no este tenia una voz diferente

— ¡¿Quién eres?¡ — grite

—Vamos, no te enojes, solo, preguntaba ¿Cómo podría — vi como un lobo de color dorado hacia su aparición — estar sola una dulzura como tú en este bosque tan tétrico?

—Mark— susurre, pero sentí miedo, el no era Mark, ¿Donde estaba ese odioso cuando lo necesitaba?

— ¿Mark? ¿Conoces a Mark? — Pregunto dudoso al momento que se acercaba más a mí.

—S… Si — dude en responder, esto no me olía bien.

—Vaya, ¡Chicos! Conoce a Mark — grito y como si los invocasen vi como otros 4 lobos aparecían.

— ¿Qué?… ¿Que está pasando? — dije sorprendida, solo estaba en una rama con una rodilla en ella y la otra doblada apuntado en todas direcciones con mi cuchillo, mientras veía como eso lobos se mostraban.

—Que linda — escuche la voz de un lobo era de color marrón y ojos miel.

— ¿Porque la hiciste subir?, si el sabe que lo hiciste se enojara — respondió uno de igual color que el anterior, pero ojos negros.

—Oh vamos no podemos comerla, matarla o no se algo — escuche a uno de color, rojizo y ojos azules.

—Si vamos a quedarnos en este lugar, será mejor dialogar, ¿No creen? — El ultimo salió de la oscuridad, era de color entre rubio y blanco de ojos azules — Hola cielito — sonrió y se acercó a mi

—Aléjese de mi — les grite pero vi como todos ladearon su cabeza.

—Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, que te parece si todos bajamos y hablamos en el suelo, esto es muy mal para una buena presentación ¿No crees? — se escuchaba como Mark pero no era Mark, el era rubio con blanco, tal vez era canas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunte dudosa.

—Bueno, para empezar te queríamos matar y comer, pero como amiga de Mark no creo que sea buena idea, se podría molestar si te hacemos daño — respondió calmado.

—Son amigos, ¿De Mark? — esto cada vez tenía menos sentido, mucho menos.

—Vamos cielito, hay que bajar, aquí todos nos vemos atemorizantes, hasta Rue me da miedo — dirigió su mirada a el lobo marrón de ojos miel.

—Si bajo… ¿No me cazaran? — tenía que preguntar, que tal que si tocaba el suelo ellos comenzaban una especia de juego.

—No cielito, no te cazaremos, aquí no podemos tomar el te — se mofo, dio un salto hacia el suelo y fue seguido de los demás.

No podía hacer nada, solo baje con cuidado, tenía el cuchillo en el bolsillo, si ellos me harían daño, por lo menos no se irían ilesos, pero mi sorpresa fue que al bajar y dar vuelta para encararlos eran más pequeños.

—Hola soy Rue- brinco hacia mí la pequeña de ojos miel y pelo marrón, por inercia extendí los brazos para que no cállese y se acurruco en mi pecho.

—Soy Thresh — se presentó el que era parecido a la que tenía en brazos

—Soy Finnick - brinco el de pelo rubio – Y esta muchachona es Clove — señalo a la de pelo oscuro

—Y yo cielito, soy Haymitch — se sentó frente a mí y extendió su pata- somos más que amigos de Mark por lo tanto si tú eres su amiga, nosotros lo seremos, por cierto le caíste bien a la pequeña, eso es un punto a tu favor - se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los demás — muy bien, hay que regresar, tenemos que cazar y tal vez aquel nos encuentre de camino.

—Esperen — dije yendo hacia ellos, aún tenía en mis brazos a Rue.

— ¿Quieres ir cielo? — me cuestiono el más viejo.

—No es solo que, ella está dormida — mire al bultito que tenía en brazos.

—Oh, no hay problema llévala contigo, se sentirá muy bien, además, no creo que te moleste ¿O sí? — cuestión.

—No, no molesta — sonreí di vuelta y camine hacia donde creía o que era al salida.

Camine un poco y pude llegar a la enrejada, camine uso minutos y por fin llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta (nunca tenia llave, ¿Que me podrían robar? La ropa fea y andrajosa No, no creo)

Subí las escaleras y puse a la pequeña en la cama, tal vez así se quedaría unos minutos y podría hacerle preguntas, ya que tenía demasiadas dudas respecto a lo que acaba de suceder.

Pasaron unos minutos, en la cocina me hice un té, por lo tanto lo bebía, cuando escuché un ruido en la parte de arriba... ¿Ya se abra despertado la pequeña?

Subí despacio, pero mientras más me acercaba el ruido se intensificaba.

Abrí lentamente la puerta pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Mi cuarto era un desorden perecía como si hubiese pasado un huracán y había llevado todo consigo, ropa tirada (mas) mis libros en el suelo, la cama distendida, había huellas por las paredes, el suelo y el techo ¿Cómo demonios se podía poner huellas en el techo?

Cual va siendo mi asombro, ¡Rue estaba en el techo parada!

— ¡Rue!— grite al momento de entrar al cuarto y ver a la pequeña que corría como si algo la poseyera

— ¡Quiero salir!, ¡Quiero salir!, ¡Quiero salir!, — gritaba mientras corría entre las paredes el suelo y la cama, no sabía cómo detenerla era demasiado rápida

—Rue suficiente — grite de nuevo pero ella seguía corriendo, cada que trataba de detenerla, ya sea que yo cállese de bruces o de pompas, se escurría entre mis piernas era como gelatina.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, estaba peor que mi hermana cuando no tenía lo que quería, cuando se ponía a hacer esos berrinches mi madre la consentía con dulce… ¡Dulces! Eso es.

Salí del cuarto como pude y baje rápidamente las escaleras, me dirigí a la cocina tome uno de los dulces del lobo y lo lleve conmigo.

Subí lo más rápido y entre al cuarto ¡Dios lo había destrozado! Había agujeros en el techo, las paredes, el suelo, era peor que una fiesta salvaje.

—Rue — grite de nuevo pero esta vez alce el dulce en mi mano derecha a lo cual al sentir el olor ella se detuvo.

— ¿Dulce?— cuestiono mientras se acerba a mi lentamente.

—Sí, dulce, muy bueno, pero solo es para las niñas que se portan bien, ¿Eres buena niña? — cuestione un tanto dudosa.

—Rue buena, si Rue es buena — se sentó frente a mí y bajo la cabeza.

—Buena chica — acaricie su cabeza y le di el dulce.

Lo próximo que ocurrió fue que tomo el dulce, se convirtió de nuevo en un enorme perro, salto por la ventana y desapareció.

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Esto es de locos, creo que la camisa de fuerza me quedara chica.

Pasaron los minutos, yo apenas empezaba limpiar cuando un ruido en la parte de abajo me hizo sobresaltar.

Por instinto tome mi arco y baje lentamente lista para lanzar una flecha a lo que se moviese, cuando la enorme Rue salió de las sombras ¡Con un jabalí enorme!

— ¿Qué rayos? — exclamé sorprendida.

—Rue trae comida por agradecimiento— lo metió a la cocina, dejo un charco de sangre en medio de mi cocina, y un animal muerto lleno de lodo y bichos

—Rue, no es necesario que traigas comida, en serio — le sonreí

—No, tu eres mi amiga, y por eso este es un regalo por el dulce, ¡Eres mi nueva mejor amiga! — grito y me salto encima, comenzó a lamer mi cara

Si hay un dios, dígame ¿En qué me acabo de meter?

* * *

Gracias por leer :) jamás creí que fuese aceptada la historia me da mucho gusto que les haya agradado.

En especial gracias a panquesita123 , Gpe 77 y MMika94 muchas gracias, me animan a seguir :) tratare de poner más pronto el siguiente capitulo, gracias :)


End file.
